


A salting feelings: sinners' edition

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Sexual Content, Skeletons, Vaginal Fingering, dont have to read main to get it, echo appendages, extra from main story, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go to the bone zone with Sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. our first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first time with sans after confessing your feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra scene from my main fanfic, you dont have to read it for you to understand what is happening, its just the bone zone here with love. not everyone wants to read about this kind of contents so i made it separate.
> 
> the main story line is part 1 and this is a scene from chapter 24.
> 
> hope you enjoy it

Sans sheepishly sits up and scratches his skull. He holds up a piece of paper. “I… I was going to take you to one of the toaster’s- I mean, Mettaton’s hotels, have a fancy dinner and then while in our room I was going to tell you…” He reaches a hand out to one of yours and entwines your guys’ fingers. “I was going to tell you that you are the most wonderful and beautiful thing I found on the surface, always will be. You amaze me more than the sun and stars combined. Human or monster, I would still choose to be with you either way because… I love you.”

 

You feel something flutter in your chest and you start breathing faster. “Sans…”

 

Sans brings his free hand up and face palms himself with a loud clack. “Then you go do that, whispering how much you love me, looking at me like I’m the most attractive person ever, and kissing me in places…” Sans shivers remembering it, his face becomes blue. “I wasn’t sure how longer I was going to last before I jumped your bones. I wanted to at least say it back, but you were just so…” He made a frustrate grunt. “You know how hard it is to hold back when you are like that?”

 

You feel a little brave and swallow the knot in your throat before speaking. “I don’t, can you show me how hard it is?”

 

He head whips back at you, confused. “What?”

 

“I meant your-”

 

You feel yourself being thrown down on the couch, arms above your head and Sans comes toppling over you. His tongue forces its way into your mouth, pressing itself against yours and everywhere roughly as he groans into you. You grab his shirt, tugging him closer and wrap your legs around him. His hands made their way into your shirt, feeling your skin, rubbing everywhere. He finds his way to your butt and lifts your hips into him so he can grind against you. You both aren’t holding back your voices anymore. Sans stops, pulling away slightly, both of you panting hard. “I know what you meant… oh, do I know… are sure you want to, I mean look at me…”

 

You lift your hips up against his pelvic bone; he lets out a half groan half growl. You give him a proud smirk as his face turns bluer. “Yeah, I can see right through you. I can see that you want me just as much as I want you.”  You start to push his sweater off his shoulders. “Anymore concerns or questions you have?”

 

He shrugs his sweater off for you and grins. “Wanna continue this upstairs, in bed?”

 

* * *

 

 

Using his magic, Sans teleports both you into your room. The moment you hit that bed, hands were everywhere. You wrapped your legs around him tighter and placed your hands inside his shirt to stroke his lower ribs. He groaned and started to grind his pelvis into you more harshly by putting his hands on your hips to help push you into him rhythmically. He bites and sucked on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “Sans…”

 

Sans hesitated when he heard your voice. “Are you sure you want to do this with me? I don’t have all the soft fleshy parts that humans have…”

 

“Let me see.” You pull at his shirt. “Please…” He sighs as you plead to him.

 

“Okay…” He sits up on his knees, allowing you to pull his shirt over his head. He really was a skeleton underneath, you have seen his bones before, but he was so soft and comfortable to lay on that you forget. His bones remind you of white porcelain plates you have seen in antique stores, but he was far from that delicate. You could see small groves on a few of his ribs and shoulder from past fights you assume. You found his bones beautiful and besides, it’s him, how could you not want to be with him? You wonder how you could show him that you want him and you want to be with him despite him not being human.

 

You were still holding his shirt up, covering his face, so you took this as an opportunity. You leaned forward and started to drag your tongue against one of his ribs. He jolts as you got close to the end. You stay at that spot and start sucking on the bone. He groans your name. You wrap your tongue around it, rubbing the inner side of the bone. “Sh-shit…” While your mouth was still on that rib, you put your hands to work too. One hand was touching another rib on the other side, gripping the whole thing gently and stroking it up and down, and the other hand start to stroke down his vertebrae, heading down to his pelvic region. Sans groaned as he took his shirt fully off now and sliding a hand into your hair, enjoying your slick tongue. You touched the top part of his iliac crest, his hips thrusted into your hand and he finally moaned freely. You looked up him curiously, you never seen so much lust in his eyes before. You started to feel tingly.

 

His face was blue and he ran a hand down his face. “Any more doubts you have?” He glared down at you, but still grinning.

 

Sans grabbed a fist full of your shirt. “I don’t… but it’s your turn now.” He slowly pulled off your shirt. He reached around and unhooks your bra, and let it slowly start to fall. You let him take it off you and covered your chest with your crossed arms, embarrassed. He gently pushed you back down on to the bed. He stroked your arms. “May I?” You give a slight nod, but don’t move your arms. He lifts your hands away and sucks in a breath. “____, you… you’re beautiful.” He slowly starts massaging one of your breasts while the other holds him up. He is gently at first and then he became slightly more bold and gripping tighter around your flesh. But it isn’t enough.

 

“Sans… oh… more...” You want his hands to touch you more, touching you everywhere. He wasn’t touching you where you wanted him to and he was being too gentle for you, making you arch into his hand to get more friction.

 

He chuckled as you squirmed under him. “Hmm, more what?”

 

“You know, you j-jeeeeeeerk….” He grazed over the sweet spot on your chest with his thumb. You leaned your head back, eyes shut, as he continued.

 

“Was that it?” He teased as he did it over and over. Two can play at this game. You reach up and start to stroke his spine, from the cervical to the lumbar, and then harder than you did before, you slide a finger on his iliac crest on both sides with both hands. He sucks in a breath with his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against yours and his pelvis grinded into your hands. Those moments seemed to ignite something, he pulls your hips up closer so he can grind into you more and his hand started to twist and pull on your nubs.

 

You gasped out from all the new pleasurable sensations. Sans took this as a chance to slide his tongue back inside your mouth. It wrapped around yours and rubbed itself against it. You sucked on his, bringing it closer inside and causing him to moan out loud. You release him and his tongue retreats into his mouth; a string of saliva is all that was left connected between your mouths.

 

Sans lowered his head to your chest, a tongue glided across an already sensitive breast. You shiver and he hummed happily to your response. He takes one breast into his mouth, gently gliding his teeth against it before biting down on it. While biting he flicked his tongue over the flesh between his teeth. You arch you back, moaning his name barely. You started to push you pelvis harder against his which was beginning to move faster. Your hands ventured to his ribcage, feeling every groove in every bone. He moaned into your chest as you felt the inner side of the ribs near his vertebrae.

 

You felt a hand slide down to unbutton your pants. You blush to the thought that you might have soaked straight through your underwear and pants, but you still lift up your butt and help Sans take your jeans off. Your embarrassment vanished when you felt slide up you inner thigh. Sans, now lying beside you and was staring at you, searching for some sort of consent to touch you more. You nod, closing your eyes as his hand went higher. He starts to rub you over your underwear, feeling your warmth and wetness. “Wow…”

 

“No comments please…” You turn your head away from him. He leans in close to you, now biting your neck. You yelp and moan loudly from the pleasurable pain.

 

“You are gorgeous like this, _dripping_ with desire.” He pushes a finger slightly into your entrance on top of your underwear as he made a pun. He licks the spot he just bit, and then proceeds to bite your collarbone, hard. His hand continues to rub you as he bites and licks your neck and chest. “And you’re mine.” He growls into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

 

You start to press yourself into his hand. “Saans… not enough.” You beg him panting.

 

He turns your head towards him. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want your hand… inside me…” He complies, removing your underwear.  His hand hovered over you, grazing your bare skin; he slowly starts to rub around your entrance. You move yourself into his hand, but he pulls it away. You whimper. “Sans… please…” You pull his head towards you; you lick his teeth to let you in. He opens his mouth and his tongue meets yours. You swirl yours around it, licking and sucking on his tongue wildly as you buck against him.

 

Finally, you feel a finger glide inside you. You moan into his mouth as he moves in circles, touching all of your walls. You were already so turned on that it didn’t take long for you to want more. You gave Sans a pleading look. “I got you babe.” He enters another finger and starts to thrust in and out of you, occasionally making scissor motions to help stretch you out. You’re panting and moaning Sans’ name. You want to do something for him too. You remember that he always moans when you touch his pelvic bone, so you reach down into his shorts and start to stroke his entire ilium on one side. “F-fuck…” He pants into your neck. You continue to touch him lower, pushing his shorts off. You loop a finger in the hole between his pubis and ischium. He pants uncomprehensive words and adds another finger inside you. You are both a panting mess, hands moving faster as you rub each other’s sensitive parts. You don’t know how much longer you will last as he thrusts in and out faster than he has been doing before.

 

You more firmly start playing with his pubis and something blue starts to glow in the room. He pulls out his fingers after curling his fingers inside you on last time. You arch back moan loudly and then whine for him to put his fingers back. He sits himself between your legs; you look up to see that the blue glow was the new appendage in his pelvic region. You gulp at it, squirming where you were, wanting Sans to enter you. He ran his hands up your legs and stop to grip at your hips. “I want you… I want to make you moan more… to scream my name…” He gets closer to you, bending your knees up around him and he lifts your waist up to him. “I want to make you mine… leave a mark on you that you belong to me… I want to give myself to you…” He leans down to you, only a few centimeters away from entering you. His eyes were the shape of hearts as he stares down at you. “I want to be with your… forever… I love you… I can’t imagine any life or other timeline where I won’t want or love you…” You reach up with both hands and pull him into a deep kiss.

 

“Sans, I love you more than words are capable of describing, so please…” You move yourself closer to him, grazing against his sex. He moans. “Make me yours.” With that, he slowly enters you, allowing you to adjust. You both groan when he finally fills you up. He leans down to kiss you, his tongue danced across your lips. You open your mouth and suck on his tongue and twirl it around your mouth. Once you felt that you were ready for him, you rocked your hips. He understands and starts to pull out and thrust back in slowly. You sigh with pleasure. “Mooorrrree…” He complies and moves faster, you wrap your arms around him, playing with his vertebrae bones.

 

He grunts as he starts to go faster, thrusting harder into you. His hands dig into your hips as he pulls you closer into him every time he pumps into you. You’re moaning louder, almost screaming, you use his ribs as leverage. He starts growling as he starts going wild into you. “Fuck…” He lifts one of your legs up on to his shoulder, making it easier to slide into you harder and faster.

 

“Sh-shiiit, right there… I’m gonna…” You moan, gripping on to him tighter as he hits the perfect spot to make you see stars. “More! Faster! Harder!” You yell. He growls, leaning in to comply with your request, moving faster and harder into you. The bed was slamming against the wall from his force. He is groaning your name and bends down to bite deep into the untouched side of your collarbone without pausing between thrusts. He looks at you with the eyes full of lust for you as he licks blood off his fangs. All of this sends you over the edge. Your walls start to tighten around him and muscles convulse. You scream his name as you come, he is still pumping into you, and making your orgasm last longer till he gives you one final deep thrust. He groans your name loudly as he fills you. He falls on top of you, hugging you to him as you both pant.

 

“I love you.” He whispers into your ear before rolling off you.

 

You roll on your side to face him. “I love you too.” He drapes an arm around you and starts to stroke you on your spine.  You turn to lay on your stomach for him to have easier access, he continues and you lay there in glowing bliss, fully satisfied with how your life was with Sans.


	2. check up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are bored on your last night in the hospital, you text sans for entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra for my main series for ch 36. all you really need to know is that you had your leg amputated and Sans and alphys built you a robotic leg and this is your last night at the hospital. other than that you are free to read your sin now.

It’s 1 A.M. and you are still awake. The lack of Sans in your bed makes it really hard to fall asleep. You turn off the TV and lay back in bed. Taking out your phone you start to scroll through the internet, nothing really interesting. You give in and text Sans, after laughing at the name you still have him under as.

 

**You**

**Hey    •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Hey, cant sleep?**



**You**

**Yeah, not without my Jelly Skelly! :3    •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Really? You still have that as my name?**
  * **It been months, change it**



**You**

**Make me :p   •**

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **You kno I will, I’ll make you do a lot of things**
  * **Like scream my name ;)**



**You**

**Reminds me that we never did play doctor did we?    •**

**Are you going to do a home visit doctor Sans?    •**

**Sans?    •**

**Hello? Earth to Sans?    •**

**Did you fall asleep on when we were starting to talk dirty… again?    •**

You sigh, dropping the phone on your bed. “Lazy bones… and I was about to have fun too…” You feel your phone vibrate.  You turn to your side and read the texts.

 

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Do you not feel so good? Maybe you need a shot of penis-illin**
  * **Your butt looks bonely without my hands**



 

You can’t help but laugh at the last one. “How do you know what my butt looks like right now?” You say what you are typing out loud. Before you could even press send Sans sends another text.

 

**Jelly Skelly**

  * **Coz im looking at it ;p**



 

“Huh?” You sit up and see Sans leaning against the wall beside you. He was still fully dressed with a lab coat on, like he was about to go to work. “Sans? When did you get here? Why are you here? Should you be-” Sans raised a glowing hand, all the blinds on the windows fell and the door was slammed shut.

 

Sans walked over to you and pulled you to the edge of the bed, making your legs dangle down as you sit there. “I just got back home when I got your text. Sounds like my patient missed me and really needed a checkup.” He pulls your hospital issued pants off easily and then lifts your glowing leg up onto his shoulder. This action gives you no choice other than to lie down as he begins to kiss where the flesh turns to metal. “Still want that physical?” A hand slides up and down your inner thigh, causing you to shiver and moan slightly. You bite your lip, trying not to be loud as he continues to trail his hands down your thigh and then cup your butt, giving it a tight squeeze. You yelp and hurriedly cover your mouth with both hands. “Shhh, you need to be quiet, someone might hear us.” Sans smirked at you evilly.

 

“Sans you jerk. You know I’m not the quiet type…” You glared at him, but instead of putting him off, he seemed to be turned on even more.

 

He pulls you by your hips, pressing you against him. You gasp at feeling how ready he was for you. “I kind of want to see you try and be quiet, it’ll be fun.” He leans down and starts nibbling your neck, all the fight in you disappears. Sans stands up straight again, smirking at you. His hands are brushing around the hems of your underwear. “Now, Miss ___, is there any where specifically you want me to look at?”

 

His seductive voice sends shivers down your spine. “Um…”

 

“You seem to have a reaction whenever you are touched here.” He starts rubbing you above your underwear. You keep your hands over your mouth, trying to muffle down your gasp. “Hmm, seems like it is sensitive here and… a bit moist, should I further investigate?” Before you could reply, he rips your underwear off you.

 

“Sans!” It wasn’t anything special, but still, they were perfectly good panties.

 

Sans just shrugs at you. “I’ll get you another pair. Now back to the physical.” He starts to lower himself to the floor. You sit up to see that he was on his knees, his head right between your legs. He looks you straight in the eyes as a finger starts to play with your opening. You bite your lip, wanting more. “What? It looks like you are waiting for something?” He laughs as his eye begins to glow, a tongue sweeps across his teeth.

 

“Uh… um… I am?” You don’t know how to answer his dirty talk and stumble to reply.

 

Sans hums approvingly. “It’s good to be honest; sometimes you’ll get rewarded for it.” He slides his finger inside and starts swirling around. You lean your head back, enjoying finally being touched there. “Looks like I’m going to need more tools to complete my check up.” Another finger slides in and you lay back down on the bed completely, gasping from the pressure. He angles his fingers like hooks and massages the walls till they relax and starts making scissor like motions to stretch you out. Eyes closed, you cover your mouth again, trying to not be heard by a nurse walking by. Something different brushes by your opening, you look up slightly to see Sans face buried into you. He starts to lick more roughly as his fingers moved around inside you. It takes all your will power not to moan his name. Your hips are quivering, wanting something more. You buck against his hand and tongue He quickly removes his fingers from inside and both hands hold your hips down.

 

“Hold on to something.” He breathes against you and then slides his tongue inside. You gasp at the tingling feeling it gives you. You bite back moans as you grip onto the sheets. His tongue explores everywhere, rubbing and twirling against all your walls. It goes deeper and deeper inside, flicking around and making you want to buck against his face, but his hands hold you down as he continues to make you see stars. His tongue is making sloppy sounds thanks to you becoming even wetter.

 

You are panting as you are coming closer to coming but you don’t think his tongue will be enough. You gently tap his skull and he looks up at you. “Dr. Sans… I need… you… to take my temperature now…”

 

He stands up and wipes his mouth. “You sure? I could-”

 

You pull him closer to you by his tie. “Now.” You start unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckle his pants. Your hands went straight for his ilium and pubis bones, while you dragged your tongue up his sternum and over to his clavicle and started to suck on it. He was barely able to hold back his moan. A blue light started to glow around his pelvic area, once his member was fully formed, you started to stroke it with one hand while the other staid on his pubis. He was starting to thrust into your hand.

 

“Okay, I got it.” Sans growled before he took your shirt off. No bras were allowed while tests were being done you were now completely naked. Sans let his pants fall completely to the ground before rubbing his member against your entrance. “Ready?” You respond by wrapping your arms and legs around him. He smiles as he slides himself inside. You bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning, but as soon as he was fully in, a moan slipped out. Sans chuckled at you as you quickly covered your mouth. “I got an idea.” Sans lifts his tie over his head and then puts it on your head, it now acting like a gag. “Now you won’t have to worry… too much.” You had time to adjust to him as he put his tie on you so he started to slowly pull out and then thrust back in harder. You moan, but not as loud. “See? Aren’t I a genius? Now get ready for a wild ride, I have been waiting so long for this.” Sans whispers into your ear before setting a slow pace that slowly started to build. He took hold of your hips as he thrusted into you, grunting. You can’t keep your body up and fall back down onto the bed with your legs dangling around Sans’ hips as he stands, thrusting inside you. He is getting faster, rougher. You can feel yourself getting close. Sans hits a certain spot and your hands flail around.

 

You accidentally knock over the stand meant for your IV bags from before. It fell with a loud clank and you both pull away from it startling you both. You turn on your stomach and look over the edge of the bed to see that the stand wasn’t damaged, just lying on the floor now. No one came to your room after waiting a few moments. You feel hands pull your legs over till your feet on the floor, but your torso is still lying on the bed. “Oh, I’m not done with you just yet.” Sans enters you again. Is he bigger? He grips onto your hips and doesn’t waste time to thrust into you hard. You are clawing at the bed sheets from the pleasure of the new position you were in. With the extra leverage, Sans is thrusting harder and deeper than before. The gag isn’t doing as well as before and it is soaked in your saliva.

 

Knock knock.

 

“Miss ___. Are you alright in there? The door is locked.” A nighttime nurse is at your door, but Sans doesn’t stop. You turn to him, glaring. He only smiles as he goes harder.

 

“Yeah, Miss ___, are you alright? You should probably answer her before she tries to come in.” He unties his tie from your mouth and continues to thrust inside, only slightly slower.

 

“Y-Yeah… I-I, I’m okaaaay-ah… oh…” You try your best not to moan as you talk. Sans isn’t letting up at all.

 

“You don’t sound alright, I heard a loud crash. Should I come in?” You hear her try and turn the door knob.

 

You are about to answer her again when Sans leans over and grabs one of your breast and bites your shoulder. “AHH! N-NO, I’m okay I swear… ah…. Oh god… I just knocked over the stannnddahhh….” He is twisting your nipple and licking the tender skin, still thrusting into you.

 

“Okay, if you need anything just press the call button…” You hear her walk away and look at Sans over your shoulder.

 

“What?” He gave you a smug look.

 

“You very well know what you ass. Don’t do that-” Sans bites your shoulder again, harder. Hard enough to break the skin. You drop your face into the mattress and moan.

 

“Don’t what?” He asked teasingly as he licked up your blood.

 

“Don’t you fucking stop.” You push yourself closer to him.

 

“Whatever makes my patient happy.” Sans leans back up and grips your hips again. No longer holding back, he thrusts into you as hard as he could and as deep as you could physically allow him. You bite your blanket on the bed as he pounds into you, faster. You moan his names, begging for him to make you come. He no longer has a rhythm to his hips moving, losing himself inside you. The bed is creaking now, you are sure everyone can hear it, but you no longer care. You feel yourself giving into your desire as your entire body starts to buzz. Your mind is cloudy and the only thing inside it is Sans. You can only think about Sans and how much you love him and how good it feels to be with him. Sans is grunting your name as he keeps going, you feel him throbbing inside you, getting close to his own release. You come before you even notice. Your walls start to tighten around him and muscles convulse. “Shit… you’re tight…” Sans moans as he keeps going while you are a panting mess, riding along your own orgasm. Sans groans as he thrusts into you one more times and you feel yourself being filled with him. He pants behind you, still holding onto your hips, and leans down to rest his sweaty skull on your back. “Wow…”

 

“Yeah…” You mumble, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Sans helps you into your bed and then gathers all your clothes into a pile.

 

“We should play doctor more often.” He says as he gets into the bed with you. You pout slightly at him. “What?”

 

“We almost got caught because of you.” You cross your arms.

 

Sans shrugs. “But it was exciting wasn’t it? Besides, I would have teleported us out of the room if she did come inside. I locked the door ahead of time too, since I’m the only one who is allowed to come inside.” He gives you a shit eating grin.

 

“Sans…” You glare at him.

 

He pulls the blanket up around you both and he wraps his arms around you, making you lean into him as you lay down. “I love you.”

 

You sigh as you snuggle into him. “I love you too, you numb skull.” You feel him instantly fall asleep like usual. You relax your body and close your eyes, still slightly mad at him, but content and satisfied as well.

 


End file.
